Modern desktop operating systems are provided with various localization features for improving usability for users throughout the world. For instance, some desktop operating systems provide support for multiple user interface languages. Through this type of support for multiple user interface languages, users can configure the user interface of the operating system to operate in any of a number languages supported by the host operating system.
In addition to operating system support, many application programs also support the use of multiple languages for international users. For instance, a word processing program may allow a user to create documents in English, Thai, Vietnamese, or any other language installed in the operating system and enabled by the user. Documents may also be created that contain text or other information in a combination of languages. In fact, international users of such applications frequently create documents that include text in more than one language.
When creating foreign language documents, users may wish to express numbers using text (e.g. “one-hundred twenty three”) in the language of their target audience. However, if the user does not speak the language of their target audience, it may be difficult for the user to translate the number (e.g. “123”) into the target language. (e.g. “cent vingt-trois”). Moreover, when a user receives a foreign language document, the document may contain numbers expressed using digit shapes unfamiliar to the user. In this situation, it may also be very difficult for the user to convert the foreign language digit shapes to digit shapes that the user understands.
Therefore, in light of the above, there is a need for a method, system, and apparatus for easily converting numbers expressed using digit shapes to text in any of a number of languages. Moreover, there is a need for a method, system, and apparatus for converting numbers expressed using digit shapes to different digit shapes.